janets_wiki_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Jenny
"Nature gives me a high that even my many drugs cannot! I am a child of this earth and i feel it course through my body! How could you prefer a mall to this? This is where I truly belong!! I just feel the soil and the wind and hear the birds and my body just floats in bliss!" "Crazy" Jennifer Piper '''is a young woman who was born from an experiment combining plant DNA with human DNA. Her parents originally were having her to donate to the scientists, working for a shadow government organization, but had a moral panic attack and changed their mind at the last moment. After a rough dangerous journey, and the loss of her father, her mother gave birth to her in safety outside of Renton, Ohio and she lived with her Aunt for a good number of years before reuniting with her mother. '''Joining Skelleton It's not yet made clear how Jennifer Piper decided to join Skelleton, but she has stated that she works with them to fight businesses that pollute and corrupt the land. Her connection to nature gives her an obligation to defend it, and she often goes on missions fighting chemical companies and factory farmers. Drug Use Crazy Jenny is known to engage in heavy drug use, particularly hallucinogenic drugs such as LSD, Salvia, Mushrooms, PCP, and Pepper Sprouts. It's debatable as to whether or not Jenny is ever sober, or if sobriety is just an alien concept to her. Nevertheless, she is oddly a good driver and seems to never be impaired on the road. Early Exploits Jenny was instrumental in aiding Gina as she took down the Hillbilly park that was being built in protected forests in California. She distracted businessmen at Runscorp with the promise of sex before tying them up and Then Blackmailing them. Gina had contacted her regarding the park prior to this incident. Jenny set back the construction of the Selva Pipeline by 4 years after detonating a key pumping station and broiling out several pipes. Campus Riots Jenny was instrumental in both causing and calming the riot that occurred at the University of Ohio, Renton campus during a speaking engagement by Bratbait editor Otis Wannoker. During the riot, Professor McNugget's car was destroyed, along with his doctored photos "proving" fetuses masturbate in the womb Railroad Trip Crazy Jenny toured several long rail lines in 2017 riding on top of train cars and in boxcars. She grew a fondness for trains even though they are not exactly environmentally sound. Because of this, Jenny has worked on a fuel for old steam engines that burns clean and doesn't leave a large footprint at all. She has helped to get this used in several local lines, bringing steam engines back to Denville and its rail lines. Runscorp Revenge While protesting President Surn at his nightclub Club Nightmare, Jenny was knocked out and taken captive by Dr Ford who worked higher up in the umbrella corporate ladder. Ford tortured her and forced her to eat mean despite her being Vegan, and calling her a "Millenial Whore". She knocked Ford over twice while struggling and feigning helplessness. She managed to break the restraints on the second blow and free herself mocking the weak setup. She obtained documents from Ford proving Surn's tax evasion, and his connection to a web of interconnected businesses. Incident at Agua Busara Following the aforementioned captivity, Jenny disguised herself as a hula dancer at Surn's resort Agua Busara to investigate the corruption. She seduced a Businessman named Rick and placed a bug microphone on him created by Becky while having sex. Becky indicated jealousy at their encounter, hinting that she may have feelings for Jenny. Upon returning to the city still wearing the grass hula skirt, she feigned interest in an approaching rapist destroying his fantasy of non consensual sex. The same rapist was later slaughtered by Skelleton. Ren River Mission Jenny was involved in the incident at Ren River Run, where she helped to take out thugs from a sex slave ring. She also stole their supply of drugs and helped smuggle it down the river back to Denville-Renton.